


Tonight, I Love You

by PendingAnchor



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendingAnchor/pseuds/PendingAnchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a huge fight with his boyfriend, Stiles found himself in a position he didn't expect.</p><p>Updated/Fixed: 15 July 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I Love You

Third Person

Stiles was quite nervous about not for sure knowing why Derek was taking him out to the middle of the woods. He had his many ideas, but he didn’t know what was right. He and Derek had gotten into a huge fight only two hours ago. Stiles knew deep down inside that Derek wasn't going to kill him, but he was thinking he would in that moment. He had no idea what was going through The Big, Bad Wolf's head, and that terrified him even more. They always knew what the other one was thinking, and it was usually very bad when they didn't.

What made it worse was the fact that it was Stiles's nineteenth birthday. And the fight they had gotten into was stupid, like really stupid. Derek had bought Stiles a new laptop for his birthday, even though Stiles had told him, countless times, not to buy him anything. And when Derek insisted on getting him something, Stiles had told him to keep it cheap and simple. So when Derek showed up to the loft with a laptop, Stiles yelled at him. Mainly because he was already in a pissy mood, because Scott had forgotten about their coffee date yet again. But once the fight started, it escalated into so much more than a stupid little fight. They fought about stuff they had been trying to avoid and stuff that happened months ago. They fought about little things, like Stiles leaving dishes dirty in the sink and not rinsing them. They fought about big things, like Derek keeping the news in the supernatural world a secret from him.

Derek could feel Stiles's worry and nervousness from his spot in the driver's seat, but he didn't say anything. He hated the fact that Stiles was sitting in the back seat, instead of the passenger seat where he belonged. He deeply wished he would have just gone with a small present like he had planned to in the first place. He had planned on getting Stiles a new sweater, because he had accidentally ripped Stiles’s favorite one by taking it off him too roughly on a full moon. That was another thing they fought about. It wasn't as much about the ripped sweater. It was more about the fact that they had been dating for almost two years and they hadn't had sex yet. Derek wished he would have gone with the sweater instead of changing his mind and getting the laptop. But he had heard Stiles yelling at his old one many times. And it wasn’t like they needed to worry about money, so Derek thought it would have been okay.

Stiles watched the trees pass by the window as Derek drove through the woods. The car was silent; not even the radio was playing an annoying popular pop song. The only sound was coming from the sound of the car running and driving over the leaves. Stiles still didn't know where they were going, but he had been hoping it was some place nice. Somewhere they could be alone and try to work out all, or at least most, of their problems. He absolutely hated fighting with Derek, and he knew Derek hated fighting with him as well. He was beginning to wish that Scott would have shown up to the coffee date so he didn't go home in a bad mood. It was just that he hadn't seen Scott in a while because they were both busy with college. Well, Scott was. Stiles had taken the semester off to focus on helping out his dad and to also work on his relationship with Derek. Neither of those things seemed to actually be working out for him though.

Derek glanced back at Stiles using the rear view mirror and saw a tear slide down his face. Stiles forcefully wiped at his eyes then continued to look out the window with a pout on his face, too afraid to look up at Derek. They were both too ashamed of themselves, so neither of them said anything to the other. Derek opened his mouth a few times, but nothing would ever come out. He didn't know what to say. He also didn’t know why he was driving to his old family cabin; he just had a feeling that it was a good place to go. Stiles usually loved going to it and it had been a while since they both had the time.

Stiles thought back to the conversation he had had with Cora on the phone a few hours ago. He had called her in tears because Derek had stormed out of the loft after he yelled about the sex thing. He didn't even care about it; he really didn't. Their relationship was built on love and trust, not sex and they both liked it that way. Yes, Stiles wanted it, a lot. You can't have a boyfriend as attractive as Derek Hale and not think about fucking him until neither of you could take it anymore. But he didn’t want to force it on Derek, and he was willing to wait forever if he had to. And he didn't care that they hadn't done it yet, oh how he didn't fucking care. He was just looking for more things to yell about to make it so he could 'win' the fight. He regretted almost everything he had said, but it was too late for regrets. Everything had been thrown out there, and he couldn't take any of it back. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t.

Derek parked the car in front of the cabin then got out. Stiles stayed in the car for a few moments, confused about why Derek had taken him to the cabin. Derek usually only took him there for special occasions. It was when he actually got out of the car that the silence between him and Derek was finally broken. "Derek, what are we doing here?" Stiles asked, still slightly confused, shutting the car door. "I don't even have anything with me to be able to stay here for a while."

Derek opened the trunk of the car then replied, "I packed a bag for you."

"Of course you did."

"What's that supposed to-" Derek cut himself off by letting out a huff of breath. He didn't want to have another fight. Especially not where Stiles could potentially run off into the woods and get himself hurt. Derek took in a sharp breath. "Stiles, I'm trying. I am desperately trying to do this. For you, for me. It's been almost two years and I still suck at being a boyfriend. I still suck at listening to you. And I know how much I get on your nerves all the time, but it's what I do. I don’t usually get this far into a relationship. I’ve usually ran off far before this point. Because I’m terrified that I will somehow screw everything up. And you, you’re so much different than everyone else. You make me want to be a better person. And I’m trying to make this all work out, I swear to God I am trying."

Stiles took in a shaky breath then leaned against the car. "I know your trying. I signed up for this when I asked you to be my boyfriend. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. I’ve said it a thousand times, and I’ll say it a million more. I love you Derek Hale, and I always will. Until we die, and then I’ll love you in the afterlife. Even if we fight and I scream that I hate you, I love you."

Derek listened to Stiles's steady heartbeat, but he already knew Stiles wasn't lying. "I love you too, and I don't think you understand just how much I am dying for this relationship to work." Derek watched cautiously as Stiles lifted himself up off the car then stretched. Stiles smiled, his first smile in about four hours, at Derek then reached into the trunk and grabbed one of the bags. Derek then grabbed the other one and took Stiles's hand in his own.

Once in the cabin, the two of them went upstairs and into the bedroom they always used when they came up. Stiles's absolute favorite thing about going to the cabin with Derek was the fact that Derek had never taken anyone else there. Yeah, he had brought the pack up a few times for pack getaways. But he had never taken any of his other girlfriends or boyfriends or hookups to the cabin. Stiles loved that.

"Derek?" Stiles asked after they had finished putting everything in its rightful place. Derek had also brought a cooler full of food. So they “wouldn't starve to death while there,” but really it was so they wouldn't have to leave to buy anything. Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing, "You know that I don't really care-"

"Stiles, no,” Derek interrupted, placing a soft hand onto the other boy’s face. “We don't need to fight again. Especially not on your birthday." Stiles was about to say something else about the matter, but stopped himself when Derek flashed his eyes red. Stiles just huffed instead of continuing with his apology. They both already knew the other was sorry about everything that happened. "Why don't we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?"

“Fine. But I get to pick!" Stiles practically screamed as he jumped down the three steps that lead out of the kitchen and into the living room. Derek had a mini heart attack, just like he did every other time Stiles had done that, before rolling his eyes and following his hyperactive spaz of a boyfriend. He rolled his eyes once again as he saw Stiles grab 'Big Hero 6' off the shelf of movies. "What?" Stiles asked, a little offended. "This movie is amazing and they really shouldn't have made a second one."

"No arguments from me there. I just expected you to pick some sappy romance movie, because you know I won't say no because it's your birthday."

"Not in the mood for a sappy romance." Stiles shrugged. "And I know you aren't either. So sit your pretty little werewolf ass down onto the couch and let's watch this fucking movie." Sometimes Stiles was way too enthusiastic about things, but it was one of the many things that Derek loved about him. Stiles put the movie in the BlueRay player as Derek got comfortable on the couch. After he was sure the movie would play, Stiles grabbed the remote then jumped over the coffee table and onto the couch. "Sorry Der," Stiles said as he felt his head collide with Derek's stomach.

"It's fine, you complete weirdo." Derek was now sitting on the couch with Stiles's head in his lap, just the way they both liked it. Derek draped his arm across his boyfriend and let his hand hang down in front of Stiles’s stomach. Stiles skipped through the previews then hit play on the menu. Once the movie was playing, he tossed the remote onto the coffee table with a loud clank.

As the movie progressed, the two boys changed positions numerous times because one or both of them would get uncomfortable. Stiles was usually the one to initiate the changing of positions, because it’s almost impossible for him to sit still for long periods of time. By the end of the movie, they were spooning on the couch. Derek chuckled as he heard a faint snore come out of Stiles's mouth. "Stiles? Wake up dumbass." When the sleeping human didn't budge, Derek smirked mischievously then pushed him off the couch. This caused Stiles to startle awake then send a glare in the wolf's direction. "If you want to sleep, why don't you do it in the bed?"

"Well, maybe I just love sleeping wherever you are? You know it's getting hard to sleep when I'm not wrapped in your arms or you aren't wrapped in mine." Derek smiled. "What are you making for dinner?" Derek raised his eyebrows at the boy sprawled out on the floor. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." Derek rolled his eyes at how quickly Stiles could change the subject to food, then stood up and stretched. "What do you want? Also, did you tell your dad about us coming up here? We don't need a repeat of last time." Stiles chuckled nervously then quickly took his phone out of his pocket to text his dad. He didn't need or want a repeat of last time just as much as Derek didn't. Stiles texted his dad then followed Derek into the kitchen. "So, what do you want?" The boys messed around in the kitchen for a few minutes trying to find something that sounded good for dinner. When they finally decided on something, Derek kicked Stiles out of the kitchen to keep him from messing him up with neck kisses. “Don’t make me get out the gate Stilinski.”

Stiles laughed, “I still can’t believe you actually kept that!”

“You never know when it could come in handy. Especially with a boyfriend like you.”

Stiles huffed then went and sat on the couch. He read his dad's reply then laughed. Leave it to a Stilinski to make a comment like that. He was about to text back when Scott called him. Stiles contemplated just letting it ring. He was still angry that he had forgotten their plans, again. After quite a few rings, he answered with a harsh, "Hello?"

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, far too chipperly for Stiles’s liking at the moment. "Stiles buddy, my best friend! You aren't still mad about earlier are you?"

"No, Scott," Stiles said, extremely sarcastic. "I am totally not mad that you forgot about our coffee date again, and on my birthday for extra points. I am totally not mad that you put me in a pissy mood. And I am totally one hundred percent not mad that I got into a huge fight with Derek because of it."

"I didn't want you to get in a fight..."

Stiles let out a long sigh. "I know that Scott; it wasn't really your fault. I just like blaming other people for my mistakes. It’s much easier to do than owning up to them.” He closed his eyes, ashamed about that statement being true to him. “I started a fight over something stupid and it bit me in the ass. What’s new?” He pulled his legs up onto the couch to get more comfortable. “Buuuut I am sitting at the cabin right now, so I guess something good came out of it. I always love coming up here. We can be alone. And Scott, I swear to god if you or anyone else shows up here, I will murder you and make it look like an accident."

Scott chuckled nervously, knowing full well that Stiles could actually pull that off with no problem. "What's so funny?" Isaac's voice asked from the other side of the phone, startling Stiles a little bit.

"Nothing," Scott said in a sing-song voice.

"Dirty rotten liar," Isaac said, then Stiles heard a kissing noise. Which caused him to groan, loudly and over exaggeratedly. "Oh, sorry Stiles!"

"Whatever assholes. Was there something you wanted? You know other than to make me vomit in my mouth."

"I was going to see if you could meet me right now. But seeing as you are busy distancing yourself from everything that isn't Derek, I guess I'll take a rain check. You go and enjoy the rest of your birthday with your man and call me if anything else that involves the bad kind of fighting happens."

Stiles rolled his eyes then hung up. He sprawled out on the couch, huffed, then decided to put on some music to dance around to. It seemed like his day was going back to being good and he was quite happy about it. He also needed something to do to pass the time while he waited for Derek to cook dinner. And he didn’t want to fall asleep again. "Don't tire yourself out too much," Derek yelled from the kitchen. Stiles just chuckled then turned the music up.

Eventually Stiles got bored; not a big shocker there. He decided listening to music while lying on the floor and scrolling through Instagram sounded like a good idea. He posted a new picture then started scrolling through his feed. He got to a video posted eighteen minutes ago by sourest_wolf; Stiles had obviously picked out Derek's username. "Derek?!" Stiles yelled, jumping up off the floor so quickly he almost fell. "What the hell is this?!" He ran up into the kitchen, almost falling once again.

"A video of my adorable nineteen-year-old boyfriend being his adorable self," Derek recited the caption he had put on the video of Stiles dancing to 'Dancing With A Wolf' by All Time Low. "Come on Sti, that's fucking adorable!" Stiles was so not amused, but when he saw how happy it made Derek, he started laughing. Derek began laughing as well. "You know I love you and everything you do with a passion I can't explain."

"Whatever asshat! Is dinner almost done?" Stiles whined, once again changing the subject to food. One would think he was starving to death or something. "Your cooking smells delicious and it's making me hungrier by the second."

"Are you ever not hungry?"

"Well..."

"That's exactly what I thought. But yes, it is done."

The two boys chuckled as they dished their food onto plates for them to eat at the table. Stiles complimented Derek about how good his cooking skills had gotten since they had first moved in together. That was a disaster and Derek preferred that they never talk about it ever again. They ate pretty much in silence, other than the music that was still playing in the living room, the genre and time period of music changing with every song. Derek smiled at Stiles's crazy music taste, but he was used to that by now. Stiles would make a stupid comment about either the song playing or Derek’s cooking, which caused Derek to either roll his eyes or kick Stiles from under the table.

After Stiles had finished eating, he felt extremely tired. Even though it was only about six pm, his eyelids were heavy and he wanted nothing more but to sleep. Derek went to rinse the dishes as Stiles went to turn the music off. Once they were both done, Derek led Stiles upstairs. Actually, he just about had to drag him. "Stiles tired," Stiles mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

"Then Stiles should get some pajamas on," Derek said, pushing Stiles off himself.

Stiles groaned, but started to do as Derek told him to. He jumped when something soft brushed across his bare leg after he had taken off his pants. "Dude, you could have warned a guy that you were going to go fully wolf!"

Derek was still learning how to properly control his full shift, but he knew how much Stiles loved to cuddle up to his furry body when he was sad. Derek also knew he was the reason there was a sadness in Stiles's eyes that night, and dammit he was going to fix that any way he could. Derek nudged Stiles towards the bed then jumped on it himself.

Stiles laughed then pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor, leaving himself in just his underwear. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him, and Derek sat in front of him. Stiles gently caressed Derek's wolf face with both his hands and lightly scratched behind both his ears. This caused Derek to close his eyes; he loved it a little too much when Stiles did this. And the whole pack knew about it too, because he couldn't control himself very well when he had first started learning. He wasn't able to stop his wolf side from showing all of his emotions. A few seconds after Stiles had stopped scratching, Derek's eyes opened and the two of them just stared at each other. There was a hint of sadness in the room, but it was being masked by love and lust.

Derek moved his head slightly forward and lightly brushed his fur under Stiles's chin, causing the boy to laugh. Stiles lied down on the bed then Derek curled up next to him, resting his head on the pillow right above Stiles's. Stiles then moved so he was using his boyfriend as a pillow instead of the actual pillow, which, in his opinion, was far better. The two of them slowly fell into a much needed sleep after that eventful day.

At around eleven at night, Derek startled awake from a dream he had been having. This caused Stiles to wake up too, considering he was cuddled up to the wolf. Derek was surprised to still be in his wolf form; he had never been able to stay in it for that long. Usually he would wake up changed back. But he was more worried about the dream he had just had. It had seemed so real. Derek’s breathing was heavy and his eyes darted around the room a few times. But he instantly calmed down when he saw Stiles lying next to him and safe. Stiles didn't look too happy, having just been awoken by his crazy werewolf boyfriend freaking out for no apparent reason. Derek looked into Stiles's eyes. There was a slight hint of anger, but they were mostly full of worry. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked while sitting up, the worry as clear in his voice as it was in his eyes.

Derek slowly turned back into his human form then leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles's. Taken aback, Stiles fell backwards onto the bed, not without kissing him back though. He didn't care about the fact that Derek was completely naked. They had taken showers together and given each other plenty of handjobs and blowjobs; they just hadn't actually had sex yet. Where one of them puts their penis in the other's ass; they hadn't done that yet.

The kiss turned rough as Stiles pushed up his hips to press the lower half of his body against Derek as much as possible. A low growl escaped Derek's lips as he pulled away from Stiles’s lips then attacked his neck instead. Stiles moved his hands up to grip Derek's back, relaxing underneath the alpha and placing his butt back onto the bed. He couldn't stop the small noises coming out of his mouth, not that he would want to, and each sound drove Derek crazier with lust for the human underneath him.

Derek had never really told Stiles the reason behind him not wanting to have sex with him. Well actually, he wanted to; he had wanted to ever since they met again after Peter had bitten Scott. But he just couldn't do it, he didn't want to hurt Stiles. Sure, he had had sex with humans before, but Stiles was different. Everything with Stiles was different. He fell in love with Stiles. The others were just one night stands when he was trying to destroy himself because he felt responsible for the fire, or people he dated just for the sex. He hadn't had a real relationship in so long. And he didn't want to ruin all his hard work by leaving bruises and scratches all over Stiles. Derek knew Stiles didn't care. He knew he loved it when Derek was rough with him. But what if he hurt him too badly?

Derek hadn't noticed he had pulled away until Stiles had said something. "Der," Stiles said slowly, wrapping his arms lightly around his boyfriend’s neck. "You have that worried look in your eyes. You need to calm down, breathe, and take things slow. If you want to stop you need to say something, okay?" Derek just nodded slowly, not trusting his voice. How was this boy doing this to him? He was a powerful alpha and this human was making him feel so fragile and weak. And he wasn't sure if he was angry or turned on by it. Stiles got to see past Derek’s hard exterior and all the way down into his soft and broken interior. This drove them both mad with lust. Stiles pulled Derek down so he could whisper in his ear. "You woke me up, so that means we get to at least make out for a little while."

Derek couldn't argue with that. And as cliche as it sounded, his brain was telling him to stop but his heart was screaming for him to go for it. So that is what he did; he went for it. He took in a deep breath then just about slammed his lips against Stiles's. The two chuckled for a moment at their eagerness for each other then composed themselves and continued with a heated make-out session. The perfect combination of lips, tongues, and teeth.

Derek couldn't wait any longer and Stiles definitely couldn't either. Soon, Stiles's underwear was off and the blanket for the bed was on the ground and out of the way. Stiles was now on top of Derek and sucking on his neck. He made small purple bruises that healed almost instantly. "When are you going to stop trying to make one stay?" Derek asked, closing his glowing red eyes.

"When you stop enjoying it so much," Stiles replied, moving down to lightly bite Derek’s shoulder. Derek moaned then pushed his hips up to meet Stiles's. "Someone is getting a little too eager, huh Der?"

"Using a low voice like that definitely isn't helping any." Stiles smirked at how much he was affecting the wolf underneath him. He loved that only he was allowed to see this side of Derek. He loved that he could make the powerful alpha weak with something as simple as a touch. Derek didn’t particularly like feeling so weak, but it was with Stiles so it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Stiles may have been ecstatic that he was the only one that got to see past Derek's hard exterior, but Derek also got something about Stiles that he could have all to himself. Stiles loved being in control when the two of them were alone.

Stiles kissed down Derek's chest, making sure to stop and give each nipple a little extra attention. This caused Derek to grow harder and harder with every second that passed, and he almost couldn't take how painfully slow Stiles was going. In an instant, Stiles suddenly had Derek's erect penis fully in his mouth and Derek just about melted into the damn sheets. Derek’s fists filled with the sheet. Yeah, they had done this a million times, but this time was different. This time, he knew it was going to end with them having sex. And he finally felt like he was ready to take that step.

When Stiles was done making magic with his mouth, he straddled Derek and looked into his glowing red eyes. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Get control back, Derek. I know you won't hurt me. But if you lose control, you could ultimately end up hurting the both of us."

Derek's eyes slowly went back to their normal green color as he said, "Don't worry, Stiles. I won't let anything hurt you, especially not myself." Stiles tangled his hands in Derek's hair then leaned down to kiss his lips again. Derek let his hands explore Stiles's body, paying close attention to his stomach. Stiles didn't like people seeing him shirtless, but Derek loved it. It was yet another thing that Derek got to keep for himself.

Once Stiles was lubed up and placed at Derek's entrance, Derek was almost begging for Stiles to be inside him. Stiles pushed himself inside Derek, slowly at first. Then all at once when the werewolf growled at him. Derek roared out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Stiles intertwined their fingers together then leaned down to kiss him. He moved his hips in a slow beat.

Derek jerked his head away from Stiles's mouth, so the younger boy moved to kiss the older boy's neck. "Come on Stiles. You can go faster than that," Derek challenged, almost in a growl. Stiles smirked then sat up, straightening his back and letting go of Derek’s hands. He placed his hands on Derek's hips then started thrusting faster, obeying what his alpha had said. Derek moaned then dug his nails into Stiles's back, being extra careful that his claws didn't come out. This caused Stiles to moan as well then he started thrusting harder. Derek roared Stiles's name as the boy hit his prostate.

Stiles smirked once again then made sure to hit it with every thrust. Derek moaned more and more, causing Stiles to want him more and more. Derek couldn't keep his claws in anymore as he ran his hands down Stiles's back, leaving scratches that would definitely be there for a while. Stiles moaned, undoubtedly enjoying the sensations Derek’s claws brought down his back. The werewolf started moving his hips to emphasize what the human was doing. This caused the both of them to moan loudly.

Stiles moaned Derek's name as he got closer and closer to the edge, but he was determined to keep it up as long as he could. It felt too good to stop. Once both boys had climaxed, Stiles slowed his pace then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Derek. Both boys were breathing heavily as Stiles cuddled into Derek's side. "I love you so damn much," Stiles said breathlessly.

"And I love you as well," Derek said, wrapping his arm around him. As their breathing slowly evened back out to normal, they began breathing in unison. Stiles had thought Derek had fallen asleep, but then he began rubbing small circles on Stiles's chest with his thumb. "Hard and rough, I kind of regret waiting now."

"It's okay, Der. I forgive you."

The two boy fell asleep in each other's arms. Their love for each other only growing stronger.


End file.
